The Spirited Pearls
"The spirited pearls" is part 2 of episode 25. It first aired on June 12, 2010. Summary Ms. and Mr. Hedgehog are talking about Alfred and Lily, when she suddenly runs in to tell them of the trunk they found. Looking inside, Mrs. Hedgehog determines it was the trunk she inherited from Lady Crabtree. They look inside to find a tea set, hat, boa and many other items that Camille finds interest in. As they play with the items inside, Mrs. Hedgehog tells them to go and have fun as she and Mr. Hedgehog make lunch. As Camille looks inside she comes across a few pearls in the box. Alfred looks inside and they find a few more pearls in the box. Its then he gets the idea to make them into a Pearl necklace to give his mother when Lily tells them she wants to be the one to give it to her while Alfred promises to let her wrap it. In his bedroom Alfred overlooks them to see they are missing holes and asks how they are to thred them when Milo is suddenly attacked by mosquitos! Alfred mentions that Lily left the door open so the room was filled with them before he could inform their dad about the pestilence. That following morning, Alfred notices the pearls have gone missing. He asks Lily if she took them, but she claims it was his job to watch them so she didn't touch them. They silence themselves however when Ms. Hedgehog walks inside. Alfred then goes on to contact Milo and Camille, explaining what happened and they quickly roll out the possibility that the thief came through the door. Milo then sneezes and mentions the lack of prints by the window on the shelf, so the thief did not come through the window either! Suddenly they notice something under the bed! The thief...which is only Lily, who had been trying to look under the bed, thinking they fell. Alfred mentions that the pearls didn't fall, checking himself before Camille points out small markings in the dust, NEAR the window. Alfred takes this as clue one, then takes a picture so that they have it later on. He then comments that the mosquitos are missing, explaining how he slept so peacefully the previous night and this is clue two. The group go outside to hang up signs about the missing pearls and a possible thief when Cynthia suddenly rushes over to tell them they don't need to hang posters when she already caught the thief. When asked who it is, she mentions not knowing who but she did find the culprit. Asking for a reward, Alfred hands her a Gumdrop, being the only thing he had. She expresses her interest in wanting more before leaving as Camille asks if its possible the Ghost coming back for the pearls, since she wasn't a friendly or happy person. Once again Cynthia comes by, then claims Gabby stole the pearls but refused to admit it. She shows them small green little objects but Alfred mentions they smell funny and tries one, which reveals to be peppermint! Cynthia, a bit annoyed goes to give them back to Gabby meanwhile... As they head back, Camille and Milo still believe it to be a ghost, which only makes Milo worry as Alfred refuses to do so. Once back, Camille tries to channel the spirit but as she does this Milo suddenly jumps up! He claims something rubbed against him when Camille picks it up revealing it to be a small lizard. They then believe this lizard is clue three and head back to Hedgequarters. Once they arrive Alfred goes over the clues, stating that clue 1 and clue 3 are related, but not clue 2. He mentions how geckos eat bugs, so this Gecko must have eaten the mosquitos while he checks his laptop and solves the puzzle! The group runs to his bedroom and he soon finds the "pearls" in his desk. Inside he then pulls out baby geckos! Camille and Milo seem very confused, when he explains they ate the mosquitos and that the pearls weren't pearls at all. But Gecko eggs! Going to release the baby gecko outside, Cynthia runs by once more to tell them she's found the missing pearls. Camille tries to tell her its too late when she shows them the object... a tooth?! Suddenly J.J. Raccoon appears and mentions having left a tooth for the tooth fairy. As he explains its missing, Cynthia soon backs away and quickly takes off, leading him to chase after her as the group begins to laugh. Quotes *Ms. Hedgehog: You kids have fun, we are going to start lunch. *Mr. Hedgehog: We? *Ms. Hedgehog: Hmm, yes... we! ---- *Milo: ...there would be marks in the... the... achoo! *Alfred: The dust... Sorry, we are doing our cleaning tomorow. ---- *Alfred: There is no such thing as a ghost. There is perfectly reasonbale explentation I... I... just don't know, what it is... ----- *Cynthia:'' I found the thief'' *Alfred: You did? That was fast. Who is it? *Cynthia: Uh... Well I don't know just yet... Trivia *After determining it to be clue 3 the lizard is then refered to as a Gecko, while it is the same thing either way, it seems odd that they would call it two seperate names. *Alfred seems a bit more "adult"-like with Lilly then he is normally. *Cynthia should have been able to smell the peppermint from the candy she mistook for Pearls. *This episode is probably one of the lowest rankings/the only controversial episode due to Camille trying to contact Spirits. Something some parents tend to find offensive depending on their views. *Apparently Camille may like dressup games, while Alfred and Milo dislike them severly, as shown. *Usually gumdrops aren't in wrappers. They tend to come in bags. Goofs *The Boa Camille was playing with looks to be too small in comparison to how big and fluffy it was when she wore it. *The number of pearls change during scenes. *Alfred's mouth looks to be pinker then it should be when he yawns. *Alfred's dads muzzle seems brighter then it should be at the breakfast table when Alfred leaves. *The writing on the poster... obviously does not look like writing. Also note how its missing from the poster Louise was holding. *The writing on the first poster keeps switching sides. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-12-12h18m44s87.png|Are first clue, is a trace in dust. vlcsnap-2012-02-12-12h21m35s14.png|And second clue is, that there are no mosquitos, anymore. vlcsnap-2012-02-12-12h27m35s35.png|And last clue, is lizard in Alfred's room. Vlcsnap-2012-02-12-12h13m44s166.png|Camille as 'Lady Crabtree' vlcsnap-2012-02-12-12h11m45s2.png|First quote... vlcsnap-2012-02-12-12h13m57s34.png vlcsnap-2012-02-12-12h27m14s80.png|Third quote... Category:Episodes Category:Baby Animals